


What do you become?

by Darkening



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cock Slut, Dark Fantasy, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gangbang, Humiliation, Non-Consensual, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Porn, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-02-23 08:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13186683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkening/pseuds/Darkening
Summary: Grant Ward wants to show Daisy what she truly is.(read the tags and be responsible for avoiding content that triggers you. This is unapologetically non-consensual and is not for shippers)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is porn. Nothing more, nothing less. This work does not condone any real-life non-consensual activity.

Princess Daisy of Afterlife was bored. 

Day after day, she was made to keep the same routine- lessons, painting, sewing- and while she was busy, she wanted to try new things. Her mother Queen Jiaying was away in battle and would be for a long time, as were her friends at Court. She was lonely.

One night, after her mother had been gone for some time, there was an insistent banging on the castle doors. It was a messenger, saying that General Grand Ward was on the way, and preparations needed to be made.

"What nonsense is this?" Princess Daisy had asked. She'd snuck downstairs even though she should be safe in her bed, wanting to know what the excitement was. The answer she got sounded like a work of fiction. Queen Jiaying, her mother had traded her only daughter to General Grant Ward in order to save Afterlife.

"I don't believe it," Daisy cried, running up the stairs. It _had_ to be a lie. 

Except it wasn't.

\----

Days later, she met him, her owner. General Ward was tall, dark and handsome, and had a cold expression but strangely, he warmed when he saw her.

"You are as beautiful as the morning sky," he bowed. "I shall call you Skye."

"My name is Daisy," she frowned, not liking how forward he was.

Ward grinned wolfishly. He loved it when these girls had fire, he would delight in quenching it.

He walked up to her, no care for propriety noting that she smelled delectable.

"By the time I am finished with you," Ward grabbed her face, relishing her gasp of outrage. "You will be begging me to call you Skye so your greedy cunt gets cock." That made her stop in shock, and he smiled. Corrupting the innocent was so much fun, Nothing made his cock harder or his cum hotter.

He might have to start training her tonight.

\----

Daisy was in her room, crying and cursing her fate when the room door rattled open. It was Ward.

"Get out!" she screamed, but he simply shut the door behind him.

"Suck my cock," he offered her like it was a prize, not even bothering with pleasantries.

"Never!" she was defiant, and he liked it. It allowed him to escalate things.

He backhanded her, and Daisy who had never been hit was too stunned to react.

"Suck my cock," he repeated, louder this time. 

Tears shining in her eyes, she slowly knelt in front of him, opening her mouth.

It was Ward's turn to be stunned. Jiaying said she was a virgin, though her painting master Mr. Lincoln Campbell seemed to be sniffing around her skirts. 

"So no need to turn you into a slut," Ward was opening his pants and didn't see her smirk. "It's what you truly are."

His dick wasn't hard yet, it needed her warm mouth.

"Crawl," he ordered, and to his delight, she obeyed, and she kept her mouth open, like a good whore.

Ward groaned as she stroked him, and then kissed his sensitive tip, sucking it slowly, like it was a sweet treat.

His cock lengthed and hardened but she could only fit a few inches in. She closed her eyes, and cupped his balls, swallowing more of his length, an expression of pure delight on her face.

Then she popped off, precum glazing her lips.

"Call me Daisy," she whispered, and staring at him, she extended her tongue, licking his slit, searching for more pre-cum.

Grant wanted nothing more than to give in, so she could suck him till he shot his load but she needed to learn.

"I'm in charge, my pet." Ward was truly apologetic.

Her face was too beautiful, he wouldn't strike her there again. But her beautiful ass was his.

He picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder like she weighed nothing, then walked to the luxurious armchair by her bed.

She was struggling now, and his blood heated.

He tossed her face down over his knee and pulled up her skirts.

"Bare bottomed?" He breathed. Her ass was lush and plump, made for biting and spanking and fucking. Had he met his match?

Ward grew angry, he was not supposed to have feelings for this half breed bitch.

He smacked her ass, making it blush and making her yelp. And again and again, till she was moaning.

"Your name is Skye!" He reached for her cunt and it was deep, wet and hot as he imagined it would be.

"Please!" Daisy cried. "I need to cum!"

And that was how Grant knew he would break her. He threw her off him and stripped her clothes off. She helped him, thinking she was getting cock but he had other plans.

"No clothes and no cumming for you till you beg me to call you Skye," Grant snarled.

Daisy wasn't happy, but she had a plan.

"What about you?" she wheedled.

Grant pushed her to her knees and she automatically opened her mouth and when he shoved his cock in, she slurped him noisily, trying to make him cum quickly.

He pulled out, and slapped her face with his cock, enjoying her discomfort.

"Let me suck you," she pouted and Ward was tempted again to give in.

"I'm not going to be wrapped around your finger, Skye," Ward informed her, silkily. "You obey me, like a good pet." He pulled her nipples, and she gasped.

"Let me suck you and drink your cum," Daisy begged, licking her lips. "Please, it's what I need."

This time, Grant gave in.

She swallowed his length, sucking and moaning loudly and when she cupped his balls, he shot his load deep. Spurt after spurt of his hot cream filled up her mouth, and she hungrily guzzled it.

Grant felt a sliver of pride. His Skye was made for him, and he would never let her go. Under his guidance, she would find out what she would truly become.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grant needs Skye to understand who is in charge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is non consensual

Grant didn't expect to want to sleep in the same bed with Skye, his father had always said that was for commoners. But after she used her mouth like it was made for his cock, he knew he needed to have more of her, all of her.

"I will have my things brought to your room," he informed her. "I intend to have separate quarters eventually, however, I need easy access to sample your many delights." She was still naked on her knees, her nipples hard and her cheeks flushed.

"My Lord," she breathed, "What about me? I need to cum!"

"Only if you beg me and tell me your name is Skye," Grant smiled benevolently. It was that easy, really.

She frowned and stood up. "Never!" she said, her chin jutting out defiantly.

Grant narrowed his eyes. He didn't appreciate her demeanor when he was allowing her to spend the night with him.

"Don't test me, girl" he threatened. "You will be what I tell you."

She ignored him and stormed off to get clothes, while Grant surveyed her. He needed to curb her attitude.

"You didn't answer, Skye," he told her, hoping, praying, she would continue with the same petulant behavior. She didn't disappoint.

My _name_ is Daisy," she snarled. "And that is what you should call me!"

He was upon her in two long strides, grabbing her arms roughly.

"Tell me your name," he smiled, inspecting the bruise on her face, giving her one last chance. Depending on her answer, she would wish he had beat her instead.

"Daisy," she said, slowly and deliberately.

Grant allowed the anger he held inside to overflow; he unleashed the need to control, to dominate and show that he was the one with the power.

Taking her hand in a crushing grip, he pulled her along and strode briskly out the room.

"Wha- what are you doing?" she asked, alarmed. "I'm naked!"

"Like a good slut should be," Grant replied, heading straight for the wing where his men were in for the night. It was time Skye realized she belonged to him, and it was his duty to show her what she would truly become.


	3. Chapter 3

Daisy was scared, as Grant hauled her along the corridor.

"What are you doing?" she cried, but he didn't answer, only looked resolutely ahead.

He opened the doors to the dining hall where his men were feasting, still holding Daisy captive. Silence descended when the rabble saw their General with a naked girl, but then cheering ensued.

"I need a cunt to fuck tonight!" someone shouted.

"I just want her mouth," another chimed in, and they all laughed uproariously.

  
Daisy was crying in earnest now as Grant twisted her arms together painfully.

  
"This, my dearest Skye, is your future unless you do as I say," Ward bent to her ear, smiling.

  
"Her tits are small," a deep voice complained. "Who wants a whore with small tits?"

  
"Who cares? She's just a hole to fuck," another responded sagely.

  
"Please don't." Daisy pleaded. "I'm begging you."  It was cold and she was shivering, her skin covered in gooseflesh.

"What. Is. Your. Name?" Grant punctuated each word with a shove closer to the men.

Daisy blinked away her tears as she took stock of the room. Over a dozen soldiers were eyeing her greedily, not seeing her as a person but a thing. She would find no mercy here.

Her heart broke as she realized what she would have to do to survive. 

"Please my Lord," Daisy whispered. "My name is Skye." Her mouth trembled but she took small consolation in that the earth didn't shatter. She inhaled deeply. "Can I go now?" She looked up at Grant hesitantly.

His eyes were cold as he surveyed her.

"Kneel."

Skye sobbed as she obeyed, lowering herself to the cold floor.

"Crawl to the table."

Skye felt like she was no longer in her body, she was a bystander looking on at the humiliating scene. She went on all fours and crawled towards the group of men, her knees scraping on the stone floor.

She sniffled when she reached the table.

"This is Skye," Grant announced. "Your whore for tonight." 

"But you promised-!" Skye scrambled to her feet, outraged.

Grant marched towards  her in two strides and slapped her face so hard, she fell down.

"This cunt's mouth needs to be filled," Grant started opening his pants. "Her pussy and ass are mine and my father's. But you can fuck her mouth."

And that was how Skye started her true service to Grant, on her knees, mouth filled with the taste of blood, and the terrifying realization that she would be stuffed with cocks.

They were unwashed, some thick and meaty, others slender, but all hard and sparing her no quarter.

Grant went first, and he fucked her face till she was choking.

"What's your name?" He taunted, pulling out her mouth.

"S-Skye-" 

A blast of hot cum on her face was how Grant answered her.

He made her clean his cock with her mouth, and he moved asside so the assembly line of men to fuck her mouth could begin.

"I think you like this, Skye," Grant observed by the time she was through a half dozen men. She was tired and life less and merely looked blankly at him.

Grant smiled. She would be the perfect fuck toy.

"Do you want it to stop?" He asked, magnanimously.

She nodded.

Grant raised his hand, to a chorus of groans.

"Stroke yourselves and spend your seed on her. But leave her mouth alone."

Skye sighed in relief as she closed her eyes, it would be finally over.

The sound of flesh slapping began as the remaining men masturbated in front of the kneeling Skye. She welcomed it, and their taunts, because it meant she would be left alone.

"The whore loves it."

"What a cunt."

"I will cover her in my cum."

"Open your mouth, Skye," Grant ordered. "Pull your nipples."

She did as she was told, and strangely, the first tug of her fingers made her clit pulse. She twisted her nippples, and as the men cheered, a throbbing began deep in her cunt.

"Please," Daisy moaned. She moved one of her hands between her legs, to find the wetness there. Soon she was furiously rubbing circles around her clit, needing the release of an orgasm.

When she came hard, she screamed,  and it sent all the men over the edge and they showered her with their sperm,  spraying her hair and tits and face.

She was the most beautiful creature,  Grant marveled. 

He would remake her in his own image, and show Skye what she would become. She would be his.


	4. Chapter 4

~~~~After her initiation with Grant's men, Skye found her true calling, to be owned. She was treated properly after that, and Ward only humiliated her behind closed doors, and in front of high ranking officials so she would remember that she was nothing more than his cunt.

One night, a neighboring official was coming to dinner.

"Please don't embarrass me with your sluttish behavior," Ward admonished her. 

"I'm sorry, my Lord," Skye bowed her head.

"Then why are your nipples almost out?" 

Skye looked down. Her ball gown was cut dangerously low, and her areolas were exposed.

"That's the way my dresses are made," she protested. "The way you-"

A crack across her face stopped her from telling the truth, that he made sure all her dresses were indecently cut.

"You're such a liar," Grant smirked. "You're a slut and a liar."

"Yes, my Lord."

"And a worthless cunt."

"I'm sorry, my Lord."

Satisfied, Grant held her hand and led her to the dining room.

The guest was Lord Deke Shaw, and his eyes immediately dipped to Skye's breasts as they bounced whilst she moved.

Grant smiled darkly, Shaw was an opportunist and he planned to use it.

* * *

 

"Do you like her?" Grant asked casually after the first course was taken away

 "Most assuredly.," Deke stared at Skye's tits. "You're a lucky man, my Lord."

"Skye, he paid you a compliment, " Ward chided her.

"It sounded like he paid you the compliment,  not me, " Skye lifted her wine glass. She was on her third and didn't have control of her tongue.

Ward reddened as Deke laughed, Skye would pay.

* * *

 

That night, he discussed business with Shaw.

"How many nights with Skye would it take to give my men access to your river when we march for Hydra," Grant asked.

Deke's cock thickened as thoughts of using and abusing Skye filled his mind. "Let me have her first so I can decide if she's worth it."

The men drank some more before Grant led Deke to Skye's room.

"I like to watch," Grant apologized.

"It's okay," Deke smirked. "I like to put on a show."

Skye was undressing for bed when they entered her room.

"My Lord," she screeched.

"Silence, cunt," Grant ordered. 

Skye shook but obeyed. Her dress was at her waist and her breasts bared.

"Nice tits," Deke praised. "May I touch?" he asked Grant.

Grant nodded as he sat on her armchair. He loved humiliating Skye.

"They're a bit small, but her nipples are so large and dark." Deke pulled her nipple till it jutted out as she gasped.

"Wait till you see her pussy."

"I can have it?" Deke's eyes glowed. "I can fuck her?"

"The worthless bitch can't breed. So yes. You can fuck her."

Deke's amiable demeanor turned dark. "So I can cum in her?" he reached out and grabbed her hair, as she shrank back.

Grant laughed. Nothing made his dick hard as the fear in Skye's eyes. "Fuck the cunt in front of the mirror. So she can see what she's good for."

Lord Deke licked his lips. "If my men can fuck her cunt, and cum in her, you have a deal."

"Skye, the Hydra whore," Grant unsheathed his cock. "If for some reason she falls with child, you will take her." 

Deke nodded. "As you wish."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, please leave a kudo or (an anonymous) comment if you liked it. using fic to work out some stuff, apologies if this offends anyone


End file.
